


One familiar feeling

by FeistyAmoeba



Series: A Willuz and Willumity beta AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brief mention of dissection, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, beta au, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyAmoeba/pseuds/FeistyAmoeba
Summary: Willow had hoped to avoid this conversation, but she should have known better when it comes to Luz.  Of course she would find out about this eventually.
Relationships: Former Amity Blight/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Series: A Willuz and Willumity beta AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044153
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	One familiar feeling

The girl couldn’t help but groan in boredom as her head laid against her desk.

It had been a long week. Willow thought back with exhaustion to the plant magic exam yesterday. She had aced it, but it was just too much mental energy for her. She needed something to think about besides school today.

She had already tended to her own family of plants this morning. Time was just ticking by too slowly.

Willow contemplated going out for the day. The weather was relatively nice today, considering how much of a disaster the Boiling Isles is normally.

Well, surely Luz wouldn’t mind if she dropped by to hangout. It had been a few days since she had last seen her, although she heard through the rumor mill that Luz had gotten into another fight. She wondered what had provoked it this time.

She quickly grabbed her jacket and left. 

When she got to the owl house, she found King napping in the living room. She prodded him with her shoe and he grumbled awake to glare at her.

“Luz isn’t even here. She’s gone out to collect potion material from some carcass Eda spotted earlier.”

He turned around and shut his eyes again to ignore her. Oh well, not like she needed any other information from the little demon.

She headed right back out the door.

* * *

Willow found Luz deeper in the forest, crouched over a creature, watching as the teen sloppily dropped guts into the bucket besides herself. She purposely snapped a twig as she approached. Luz quickly whirled around and brandished the gutting knife in her hand.

“Oh, it’s just you.”

A smirk found its way onto Willow’s face. “When did you become such a scaredy cat?”

“Shut up.” Luz huffed, likely regretting teaching Willow human phrases right now.

Willow watched as Luz turned around and made more careful cuts around the creature, adding to the pile of gross material she had already collected.

“You’re a little too good at that.”

“Biology classes are good for something! And I’ve never been the squirmy type. If Eda needs this stuff for potion making, it’s the least I can do for squatting in her house.”

“Gut collecting is a totally normal rental fee.” Willow mused, while Luz stuck out a tongue at her.

“What are you even doing out here Willow?”

“Just thought I would hunt for the elusive cryptid that hangs around these parts.” 

A grin appeared on Luz’s face, and Willow couldn’t help but to admire the twinkle in her eyes. Willow knows this feeling swelling inside her. She collected herself for a moment before speaking again.

“I heard you got into a fight with the popular girls again.”

Luz grimaced.

“No, no. They were just talking shit again. I only got up into Boscha’s face this time.”

“What a fantastic show of self-control Miss Noceda.” Willow grinned harder as Luz shot her a glare. “What got you riled up this time?”

Luz is quiet for a moment as she hastily sheaths her knife and shoves it ungracefully into her pocket, ignoring her absolutely filthy hands.

“…it was nothing important.”

“Important enough for you to confront them about it.”

This time Luz ignores her completely, standing up and grabbing her bucket of goodies. There were a few popping sounds as she straightened up completely.

“Ow, I should have not been sitting there that long. Wanna head back with me so I can drop this with Eda?”

Willow nodded and started following the girl, fighting as always to keep up with the taller teen’s long stride. It was a strangely peaceful walking alongside her, despite the occasional sloshing sounds. It didn’t last.

“The girls were making fun of you. For being Amity’s ex.”

There it is. Willow had hoped to avoid this conversation, but she should have known better when it comes to Luz. Of course she would find out about this eventually. 

“Oh”

“I mean…you said you two had history, but I didn’t think it was…that.”

Willow sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose.

“Surprised?”

“A bit.”

Amity was a complicated topic. A messy and tangled one. Not easy to explain to anyone.

She thought of about Luz and Amity. When those two met it was like the clashing of two explosions. A fury of aggressive words, scuffles, and bruised skin. Slowly the two were getting better…maybe could even be called “friends” but they would deny it.

Then she thinks of Amity herself. A princess with wild hair, throaty growls, and one poisonous attitude.

She thinks of their old relationship. The old Amity. The softer one.

Luz wouldn’t know any of this.

“Amity wasn’t always so…rough around the edges.”

“Oh?”

“You would be surprised at the old Amity, practically a whole different person.”

Willow listens to Luz hum in thought.

“If it’s alright…what happened to you guys?”

She turns and studies Luz for a moment as she decides how much she wants to get into things. Luz is her best friend, but it is still a lot to talk about.

“To keep it simple, Amity couldn’t decide what she wanted. She hid our relationship from her parents, those major control freaks, and I had to keep quiet about it too. She wouldn’t stand up to them. Eventually I had enough and told her that I wasn’t going to deal with it anymore.”

Luz manages to look surprised and pleased at the same time as she pauses in her walk to look closely at Willow. “Good for you sticking up for yourself! Don’t let a bitch walk all over you!”

Willow grins widely and flexes her arms in a show of triumph, as if Amity was some bested foe.

She pretends to not notice as Luz’s cheeks darken slightly, even if she was secretly pleased. There’s that feeling again.

Willow contemplated if she wanted to be delicate about what she said next. Nah.

“So…do you have any exes back in the human world?”

An awkward chuckle bursts from Luz as she starts to rub her neck with her messy hand.

“I haven’t been very lucky in the romance department. I’m not exactly what counts as conventionally attractive to other humans. Note quite the ‘girl’ people want me to be.”

The shorter girl couldn’t help but glance at Luz in surprise. She didn’t notice anything unusual about her. She thinks for a moment of Luz’s expressive brown eyes, her long locks, her large hands, her delightful height. Huh. Humans had some weird taste if that wasn’t doing it for them.

“I’m sure my wonderful personality doesn’t help much in that department either.”

At least for this one, Willow could remember how Luz talked about being a social outcast. Not that she could believe that one either.

“Well. Fuck those guys. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

A wide grin broke out on Luz’s face and she wobbled slightly as she burst into a walk again, suddenly energetic.

“Same to you Willow. I’m sure you’ll find a very lucky person again”.

_She could feel that feeling burning again._

* * *

Luckily the house was empty when they got back, and Luz shoved the bucket of goop into the fridge with a violent push.

They spent the evening sprawled out in the living room, lazily watching a TV that Luz had somehow managed to setup in the house.

Luz had introduced their whole social circle to the world of ‘anime’. Even Amity would sit around and watch it with them when she was not playing up her prissy shell. Luz had affectionately termed them all “nerds”, not that any of the witches were familiar with the term.

Willow sneaks a look at the girl sitting next to her on the couch. She’s leaning into her arm, clearly having fallen asleep at some point while watching TV. She looks…nice. Peaceful.

She gently stands up from the couch, but it still manages to stir Luz just enough for her to blink sleepily at her.

One groggy “You goin’ somewhere?”

“I need to head home at some point or my dads will worry.”

Luz gives her a pout but nods in agreement.

“Thanks for coming by today, it was a nice change of pace.”

“Heh, I needed that just as much as you did.”

“…and thank you for being open about your past. And especially for your kind words. Didn’t know even big strong Willow is a softy too” Luz added with a wink.

Willow could help but roll her eyes, but she smiled regardless.

“You always get soft Willow, don’t act otherwise or I’ll have to toughen up again.”

“Heh.”

“See you soon, Luz.”

Then off she went back home, her thoughts about the day swirling around her head.

Yes, that familiar feeling was back. The one she has last had with Amity.

She was looking forward to seeing what happened with Luz in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired by all the beta au works that have been published lately. So I'm posting my first ever fanwork! Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
